


The Sinister Urge

by TheSinisterUrge



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Themes, Bisexual Female Character, British Comedy, British Drama, British Rock Bands, Brother/Sister Incest, Dark Comedy, Dark Comedy Drama, Dark Romantic Comedy, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Relationships - Freeform, Family Secrets, Female Friendship, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Goth music, Implied/Referenced Sex, Loss of Virginity, Love, Making Love, Male Friendship, Oral Sex, Pegging, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Plot Twists, Rock Stars, Romance, Secret Relationships, Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Taboo Love, Unrequited Love, rock music, safe sex, sex comedy, sibling romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinisterUrge/pseuds/TheSinisterUrge
Summary: Delve backstage and into the private lives of popular rock band, Lilli and the Munsterz. Returning to the music world after a turbulent split from her former band, Lilli Morgan has risen like a phoenix and has the industry at her feet.“Before the split, it was: ‘Lilli? Everyone always wants to know if there has ever been anything romantic between Adam and you?’‘No not at all. I'm quite content being young, free, and single,’ was my standard reply.Now it's: ‘A special man in my life? No, I'm very happy being single. No time for all that.’ I've been peddling that line for years and it's never failed me.Problem is, I do have a special man in my life. A wonderful perfect man … It's just a question of keeping it a secret. But for how long?”------------------------------------------------------------------
Relationships: Brother/Sister
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

_I knew Lils was tense over the TV spot we were on our way to. She’d been wound up about it since last night. It was the so-called premiere performance of Lilli and the Munsterz. Although we had done a couple of small shows already to a very limited crowd.  
I don’t like thinking too much about Lilli’s sudden departure from The Wires. It pisses me off. How Adam went from being a childhood friend of mine—we started secondary school together—to  
being a complete … What’s the word? Oh yeah, cuntface!  
Anyway…  
I was sat third row back into the audience, on my own. Mum and Dad “didn’t do” that particular show, and Phil was working the day after so couldn’t get back down from Glasgow in time.  
At this point I’d not seen Lilli in about six months, although I’d been getting my weekly emails from her.  
I’d just dressed simple—smart, dark blue jeans and a black shirt. I was only an audience member.  
Lilli wore her normal stage clothes—black leather trousers and a vest top with black patent heels. Oh, and her hair tied back into a princess style. She looked like she should have fronted a heavy metal band. Even then The Wires were far from that. They only just scraped by being classified as rock.  
The Wires had just finished their performance when the host walked over. He talked to Adam, whilst Lilli, Alex, and Mark stood by his side.  
Everything seemed to be fine as the host turned to the camera and started to explain about tour dates.  
“Get your fucking hand off my arse!” Lilli suddenly shouted out and jumped forward from between Adam and Alex. “Would you do that to Alex or Mark? NO!” she continued to yell, now facing Adam.  
All the audience had fallen into a deadly silence and everyone including me watched in a state of shock. “I’m sick of it, your little remarks,” she added. “I’ve had enough. You can fuck off. Just fuck off and leave me alone!” Lilli screamed at Adam while the host nervously looked at them both. “I don’t want anything to do with you or your fucking band, I quit!” She added in a tone between a firm huff and an exasperated shriek. Then Lilli fell silent, glancing behind her at the audience and the cameramen, and then finally her eyes met mine, before she ran off the set._

_“I’m her brother, please just let me through,” I urged the security guy who guarded the backstage door.  
“No pass, no entry,” he firmly stated eyeing me.  
“Oh come on, just let me through,” I argued.  
“Do you have a pass?” he asked with a sarcastic tone.  
“No, you know I don’t,” I hued back at him. He was starting to really piss me off.  
“Then no,” the security guy said and continued to stare at me.  
“I’ll see if Ms. Morgan wants to see you,” he added, noting the look on my face.  
“Thank you...” I offered in an equally sarcastic tone, as he disappeared through the door. I checked my mobile again, no messages or calls. I pushed the buttons to call Lilli... straight to voice mail. I didn’t leave a message._


	2. Early Morning Interviews

“Lils?” Elm said, as he pointed out of the car window from the passenger seat. “Service station. One mile,” he added as another pang of hunger rippled through his stomach.  
“What? Should I just drive over this queue of traffic? So you can eat?” Lilli quibbled with her brother, her hands resting on the steering wheel. It was six a.m. on a sunny July morning.  
“You said you wanted to drive down,” her brother reminded her as he turned his attention back to his graphic novel, slipping a lock of long brown hair over his ear.  
“Yeah, I did. I didn’t think we’d get stuck in traffic,” his sister moaned. “I thought it would be a nice, peaceful, easy drive... but no, they decide to put up diversions.” Lilli sighed and turned up  
the radio in a huff.  
“We could just stop and grab something, use the toilet...” her brother began before Lilli interrupted him.  
“Tony, do you need to pee?” she asked in a harsh tone, with a matching frown on her face. “Honestly, it’s like being with a child...” she muttered under her breath.  
“No,” Elm replied quietly.  
“Then we don’t need to stop, do we? We have to be there, ready in front of the cameras, at nine o’clock.” She sighed, and pushed her foot down on the pedal, only to move inches forward.  
“You love me really,” Elm glanced from his page with a smile. “You’re just in a mood because you hate driving but won’t admit it.” Elm watched his sister’s reaction as she tapped her hands to the music with a scowl.  
“Only because I have to,” Lilli muttered. “But we’re still not stopping for breakfast.”  
“Oh, Lillian!” her brother huffed.  
“Oh Anthony!” Lilli whined back.  
“I’ve been up since four,” Elm moaned. “And I’m poorly. I need to keep my vitamin levels up.” He paused and then whispered in a feigned weak voice, “Maybe just some orange juice?”  
“You’re not poorly. You have a sniffle or hay fever like everyone else,” his sister said with a laugh. “And I’ve been up since four as well.” Lilli leaned over into the back of the car and rummaged inside her handbag. She pulled out a Yorkie bar, opened the wrapper, and bit into the rich chocolate. Elm looked at her in stunned silence.  
“It’s a biscuit and raisin one as well, you absolute cow!” Elm scowled as Lilli took another bite. “Right, as soon as we’re live on air, everyone’s going to know how nasty you are. Not even  
offering your little brother a piece of chocolate,” he huffed. “Everyone thinks Lilli Morgan is so sweet and nice to all her fans. Ha!” Elm continued with a mock smugness.  
“If I give you the other half, will you shut up?” Lilli said with a sigh. “And stop moaning on and on?” Her brother nodded. She handed him her half-eaten chocolate bar as the traffic began to move again.

***

Lilli sat alone in the Green Room of the TV studio, waiting to go back on air after the band’s performance on the daily talk show more than an hour earlier. She still wore her short and flimsy trademark ‘Lily Munster’ lilac and black-trimmed dress.  
She dabbed at her runny nose with a tissue. A summer cold had been going around the band.  
Her younger brother had gone with the rest of the band to look around the city, after promising his sister he’d be back for their interview.  
Lilli’s mobile flashed blue and vibrated, indicating her mum was phoning her. She glanced at the screen display—it was 9.45 a.m., Fri 1 July, 2011. Lilli, knowing she would be summoned  
at any moment to the make-up and wardrobe department, let it go to a missed call.

Lilli sat in the wardrobe department staring at her nervous reflection whilst the hairstylist combed her hair. She always worried about live interviews. She was scared she’d say something she wasn’t meant to.

“Joining us now are Lilli and Elm Morgan!” the host, Thomas Noblet, a well-groomed, short man with well-oiled grey hair announced as _The Munsters_ theme tune played. Noblet gestured to Lilli and her brother making their way over to sit on the sofa across from him.  
“Morning,” Lilli said with a laugh, waving to the audience as her brother tried to smother a heavy cough. The host seemed surprised at how softly spoken and delicate Lilli’s voice was, even with the Yorkshire lilt to it, compared to her deep singing voice.

He studied the siblings as they made themselves comfortable on the sofa.  
Lilli’s dark brunette almost raven elbow-length hair was still back combed into a vampish beehive that flowed over her shoulders. The singer wore a fitted black t-shirt that depicted Lily and Herman Munster with _The Munsters_ written in lilac above them. It clung to her busty and curvy form, and as she crossed her legs, her black denim capri pants showed off light violet markings etched onto the backs of her ankles.  
Her shorter, younger brother flopped onto the sofa and casually smiled at the camera. He had kept his long, chocolate brown hair down. Elm wore black jeans along with a dark grey shirt over a lilac t-shirt that brought attention to his chubby build.  
The siblings bore a striking resemblance and almost looked like twins. Both had oval faces, each with a prominent pointed nose and full lips. Their sultry eyes were emerald green, framed by long lashes and dark, arched eyebrows. Elm’s eyes were soft and warm, whereas his sister’s were sparkling and exotic.

“Now, Lilli, you left The Wires just over two years ago,” Noblet began, earning a nod from Lilli that he was correct. “Have things calmed down now?”  
“Yeah, as people know things went a little crazy.” Lilli laughed. “Obviously it wasn’t the best way to leave a band, but everything is more settled now, and I have my ‘own’ band now,” she added, gesturing quotation marks.  
“So, do have any feelings about The Wires now?” He asked, returning to the infamous subject whilst glancing at his sheet of questions.  
“Of course at the time I was hurt by what was going on in the band, and also afterwards by the stuff Adam said... but when I look back now, I don’t really feel anything,” Lilli explained to the host, and then took another sip of water.  
“What can people expect from you? What kind of sound?” Noblet raised an eyebrow, posing the question for those who had not seen the performance earlier on the show. “You’re very different from the way you were in your previous band. Actually, your voice now reminds me a little of Toyah or Siouxsie Sioux from Siouxsie and the Banshees.”  
“Really!?” Lilli exclaimed, turning to her brother, whose eyes widened with surprise.  
“Mmm.” The host smiled at Lilli and seemed genuine.  
“Well, The Wires as a band has changed so much with having a new singer and everything,” Lilli addressed his original question. “But we,” Lilli gestured with her hands, “Lilli and The Munsterz are a mix of Gothic rock and 50s rock ‘n’ roll, with a splash of dramatic stage music.” Lilli narrowed her eyes in concentration.  
“We wanted to create … something very theatrical,” Elm interrupted Lilli, his voice was not unlike his sister’s. “We really like old horror films. Lils is a huge fan of Ed Wood and that kind of style...”  
Lilli interrupted Elm as he took a breath.  
“And to have that kind of fun and innocent feel to the music but also make it very theatrical like in those old films,” Lilli went on. “But definitely on the rock side of things.”  
She gestured to the side with her hands as Noblet interrupted her.  
“So we obviously saw you perform earlier. Are you on tour now?” the host questioned Lilli.  
“No, but we will be soon.” She glanced at her brother who nodded in agreement.  
“The tour starts when?” the grey-haired man asked.  
“The tour starts the day after the album is released,” her brother confirmed after getting the dates and events correct in his head. “We have played a few, so-called warm up dates already. Last night was the last one actually,” Elm coughed. “…was the last one before the album comes out,” he added as Lilli nodded.  
“The album, _The Sinister Urge_ , comes out next month, but it can be pre-ordered now in our web shop,” Lilli confirmed.  
“Are you doing anything else, or is it all promotion for the album?” the host asked.  
“We are actually doing a TV show in a couple of days called _Battle of the Bands_ that will run nightly for about two weeks. Basically it’s a contest and the winner gets a recording contract.” Lilli explained as she reached for one of the glasses of water on the small table in front of her.  
“I must say you have quite an interesting name, Elm?” The host turned his attention to the young man.  
“Yeah and I need to say it’s my real name.” He sat up, leaning across his sister to talk to the host. “A lot of people ask. My mum was pregnant with me when she and my dad went to see _A Nightmare on Elm Street_ on opening night,” Elm began with a smile. “Anyway around halfway through, Mum goes into labour.”  
“Not Freddy then?” The host asked.  
“No... I got Elm for my middle name, all our names have a woodland kind of thing about them,” he told the host, gesturing at his sister.  
“You have an older brother too?” Noblet asked, changing the topic.  
“Yeah, Phil, he’s eight years older than me,” Lilli said smiling. “He’s a computer programmer.” Lilli leaned forward a little.  
“He’s not anything like us...” her brother commented.  
“How old are you, by the way?” The host looked at Lilli.  
“How old do you think I am?” Lilli spoke with a playful tone. She heard “twenty-two” shouted from the camera crew. “Twenty-two! I wish,” she muttered with a laugh flopping back  
into the chair. Then someone shouted “twenty-five”. “Twenty-seven. I’m twenty-seven, at least until November, and Tony is a year younger than me,” she confirmed and stroked her brother’s cheek playfully. “Little baby face,” she cooed making him frown.  
“Here’s a photo of the band.” Thomas Noblet turned behind him to a big screen showing an image of Lilli standing between Dave and Elm. Next to him was Stuart then Sarah.  
The host turned to the camera. “And we’ll ask Lilli and Elm some of your questions after the break.”

The make-up team buzzed around Lilli during the break. She’d already done her own Gothic style make-up before the band’s performance, but they insisted she needed even more.

“Welcome back,” the host said smiling. “Here we are with Lilli and Elm from Lilli and the Munsterz.” He pointed at the siblings who waved. “So, a few questions and comments from the  
home viewers, your fans,” the host said, holding up some paper. “Firstly, some comments: Sammy says ‘Lilli and the Munsterz rock’, and he loves Lilli.” Lilli gave a bashful smile.  
“This is for you,” the host laughed looking at Elm. “BecksBear17 says ‘the best thing about Lilli and the Munsterz is the guitarist’s bum.’” He raised an eyebrow at the siblings.  
“BecksBear17...” Elm leaned forward looking at the camera. “I want to truly thank you for that comment.” He paused with his hands as if to pray. “This is for you,” Elm added before standing up with his back to the camera and lifting his shirt up over his lilac, studded belt to display his jeaned clad bottom.  
“Very nice,” Lilli suddenly said. “I like to give it a good squeeze,” she added as she softly slapped her palm against her brother’s bum before he sat down.  
“Right, now to viewers questions...” Noblet steered the now giggling brother and sister back on point.  
“Yes...” Lilli replied with a smile as she leant back and folded her arms.  
“Who’s your favourite actor or actress? And who would play you in a film?”  
“An actor, mmm, maybe Johnny Depp.... he’s very attractive, if that counts.” She paused. “I’ve not really got a favourite actress. I do really like Sofia Coppola as a director though.” Lilli paused and thought for a second. “I don’t know who’d play me in a film.”  
“Can I be played by Brandon Lee?” Elm asked.  
“Brandon Lee’s dead,” Lilli interrupted with a frown.  
“Yeah, but it’s just a theoretical question, Lils,” he bickered with a hint of seriousness to his voice.  
“Yeah, but you can’t have Brandon Lee. Pick someone else,” Lilli said.  
“OK, I’m not sure,” he huffed glaring at Lilli. “What about Brad Pitt? Apparently I look like him in _Interview with the Vampire_.”  
“What, when Brad Pitt hit the cookie jar?” His sister laughed in a playful tone, earning herself a disapproving shake of the head from her brother.  
“Anyway,” Noblet interjected, trying to steer the interview back on track. “Finally, the last question, as we’re almost out of time is from Russell in Wigan, and it’s for you, Lilli. Do you  
have a boyfriend? And if not, would you like one?” he asked with a cheeky tone in his voice and a matching smile, as Lilli burst into laughter and flopped slightly onto her brother who also attempted to stiffle a chuckle.  
“Erm... well... I’ve not got a boyfriend at the moment, but I am kind of happy single, so sorry,” Lilli added.

After the interview was over Lilli and Elm were shown back to the Green Room and informed that someone would come to get them when it was time for the cooking segment of the show.  
Lilli picked up a magazine that was on the table in front of her and began flicking through the pages, whilst her brother sat at her side, longing for the cooking segment to come so he could eat.


	3. Still Awake

Lilli sat at her tiny laptop for a while before she got into the shower. She scrolled down the forum topics on the band’s official website noticing that people seemed to have taken a keen interest in her comment regarding the attractiveness of Johnny Depp.

_It’s funny that I think Johnny Depp is good looking now, because when I was about eight, and first watched Edward Scissorhands, I was terrified of him.  
I screamed and cried. I don’t think my fear of Edward Scissorhands was helped by Phil’s taunting of it.  
“Lilli!” Phil called. I was playing with a ball of wool as my mum was knitting a baby blanket for one of our neighbours. “Lilli!” he called again. I turned around, and Phil had shoved a pair of mum’s knitting needles up his sweatshirt sleeves and was moving them in a scissor motion. I was hysterical; Tony even tried to console me by offering me a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle figure to play with. I fell asleep on Tony’s bunk after crying my eyes out and refusing to talk to anyone._

The hot water ran down the plug hole from the shower, Lilli added a hint of cold before she stepped in. She let the soothing water pour over her, then rested her head onto the tiled wall.  
It had come to Lilli’s and the rest of the band’s attention, by way of Rafael, that the other band on the show had been dropped from the programme at the last minute.  
Lilli had been informed that the replacement band would be The Wires. Although she wasn’t looking forward to seeing Adam again, she also had no reason to feel awkward about her departure from the band. It wasn’t her who wouldn’t take no for an answer and took every opportunity to grope a band mate.  
She grabbed the shower gel from the rack and squeezed a small amount into her hand and then rubbed her hands together lathering up the soft foam before wiping it all over her body. The soap suds drizzled down her inner thighs and over her feet as she washed herself, her hands moving over her wet hot skin, her hair falling over her full breasts. Taking the razor she glided the blade over her legs, being careful not to nick herself, then moving the razor to her pubic hair. Holding her skin taught she ran the blade against her pelvic bone until any unwanted hair was gone. She twirled the razor in her fingers for a moment, deciding if her underarms need tending to but then placed the razor down. Then reaching for the shampoo, she allowed herself to think of why she was taking the time to do all this.  
She’d had a very long day of interviews and introductions for the TV show that was starting the following day. She considered this question for a few seconds, and then shrugged as she smoothed the fruity-scented conditioner onto her hair. Still standing under the running water, Lilli relaxed her body as her mind moved onto the next part of this ritual that she had been planning all day. _What should she wear?_ She stepped onto the shower mat and grabbed a towel, her hair dripping tiny puddles onto the floor. She moved into the main area of the hotel suite, looking thoughtfully at her clothes piled on the bed. She took a pair of black jeans from the pile first. It wasn’t like he’d not seen her before, it really did not matter what she wore. She dried herself and blow-dried her hair, then looked in the mirror at her reflection. She frowned when she saw her socks; maybe she should go to his room, barefoot? Pulling on her _‘Munsters’_ t-shirt to match her jeans, Lilli, now bare foot, checked her reflection once more. Her smooth but full hair fell over her shoulders. Her make-up free complexion was pale but perfect. The sun had shied away from touching her skin.  
Now checking her watch, she suddenly wasn’t sure if she should go and see him. It was 2.30 a.m. Maybe it could wait until another time, another hotel. She stood with her hotel keys in one hand and thought for a moment. She put the keys down and pulled her t-shirt o over her head. She slipped out of her jeans and placed them on a nearby chair, her mind was still racing as she pulled down her black lace knickers, putting them beside the jeans. She bit the tags o a long light purple satin nightdress that she had bought earlier that day, smoothing it over her body before climbing into bed and picking up her book. She fluffed the pillows up behind her head and then put on her lilac framed retro-style reading glasses. Holding the bookmark between her fingers, she began to read, though if anyone had asked her what words she read, she would have no idea. After the rst two sentences her mind had wandered to somewhere else. _What was he doing now? Most probably sleeping_. She glanced at the watch that she kept on the bedside table. It was three a.m.  
Lilli jumped up out of the bed, letting the book fall on the floor, the place she had read up to, now lost.  
Grabbing the room keys, she glanced in the mirror. Her reflection puzzled her; things were a little fuzzy. Then she realised she was still wearing her reading glasses. She pulled them from her face and placed them down on the bedside table.  
Lilli walked calmly down the hallway, turned a corner, and there she was. She knocked and waited. The door opened. He stood there for a moment with his hair still tied back, in his t-shirt  
and shorts. He took in Lilli, in her nightdress, barefoot and with her hair looking a little fuzzed up.  
“You want me, so here I am,” Lilli stated, her voice quivering slightly.  
He responded by stepping to one side and holding the door open for her to enter. Lilli looked around the hotel room. It was lit only by the bedside lamps, and a laptop on the desk that was playing some music softly. Her eyes travelled to the undisturbed double bed.  
“You weren’t asleep, I see,” she said turning to him as he closed the door.  
“No... I wasn’t tired.” Elm spoke quietly, sitting down on the bed and pulling the bobble from his hair.  
“Mmm...” Lilli began. “Can I sit down?” She tried to sound relaxed but it wasn’t working. Her voice felt like it was scraping against her throat.  
He patted the bed beside him. She sat down, her left leg brushing against his pyjama shorts.  
“What’s this playing?” she asked. “No, don’t tell me.” Lilli put her hand up and frowned, then shook her head.  
“Do you want me to tell you?” he asked. She nodded. “It’s the new _Within Temptation_ album,” he said. He went over to his laptop and looked at the CD, “And it’s track two.”  
“I knew I’d heard it before somewhere.” Lilli laughed out loud, mad at herself for not knowing the band. They sat together listening until the end of the song. Lilli rested her head on Elm’s shoulder, his hair felt soft against her cheek. She yawned. “So the show starts tomorrow,” she whispered to him.  
“Yeah, it’s definitely going to be interesting.” Her brother moved, making Lilli turn her head and face him. He stared at her for a reaction; there was only her silence. “Lilli, you’re not worried are you?”  
“No, it _will_ be interesting,” she said with a cough, feeling their conversation wasn’t taking the direction she’d wanted. She tucked her hair behind her ears awkwardly before placing her head back down on his shoulder.  
“Why did you come here? To talk about the show or something else?” He finally asked moving his shoulder slightly.  
“I told you,” Lilli moved her hand over his. “To be with you.” She raised her head to face him.  
“At three in the morning?” He laughed.  
“Good a time as any,” she said, her voice becoming slightly high pitched.  
“Well... yeah,” he agreed. He moved nearer, his lips very close to hers. She could feel his breath like a soft breeze on her face.  
“Yeah,” Lilli replied, her green eyes searching his. His fingers brushed against her lips delicately, a soft smile forming on his face. Lilli was trying to breathe normally as he buried his face into her hair, taking in the freshly washed and fruity scent. Her heart raced, and she felt like the room was spinning around her.  
Leaning closer to him, she knew what was to come, not just the kiss but where the kiss would lead. He moved, holding her cheek in his palm. She felt his lips just a fraction away. Hot blood filled her lips, making them radiate warmth. She placed her hand on his upper thigh.  
There was a knock at the door that made them both jump.  
“Who could that be at this time?” Lilli asked, clutching at her nightdress to cover herself.  
“Relax, it’s room service.” He opened the door and greeted the attendant with a smile and a ‘thanks’ as he closed the door again.  
“Why did you order room service this late at night?” Lilli demanded a splash of anger in her voice.  
“I told you. I wasn’t tired, and I wasn’t expecting you to come knocking on my door, was I?” He smiled at her as he picked up the plate, which had a sandwich on it, and returned to Lilli’s side. She watched him as he took a bite “Want some?” he asked.  
“No thanks,” she said.  
“I guess I should keep my strength up for you!” He smirked, and Lilli rolled her eyes. He took another bite, then after a few moments of munching on the soft bread, placed the remains of his sandwich on the plate.  
“It’s so late.” Lilli leaned over, setting his watch back down beside the light. She lay across the bed.  
“Look at you, looking all virginal and coy,” he teased as she sat back and placed her hand on her chest in mocking offense.  
“Don’t you look at me like that. I know you’ve been with other men; it’s okay.” He placed a kiss on the top of her head as he sat back down by her side.  
“I’m just nervous,” Lilli said blushing.  
“Why?” Elm asked placing his hands on hers.  
“It’s not like I’ve had a lot of experience,” she stated coyly, before she leaned forward to kiss him. Then she changed her mind.  
“Honestly relax. It’s nothing to worry about.” His voice was a soft whisper, as he stroked her cheek. “We can take things slowly.”  
“It’s just me...” Lilli began, “with you...I ... I mean... I want things to be perfect.” She trailed o with a dry cough.  
“It already is.” He said with a smile. Elm looked her up and down then placed his palm on her cheek as his other arm wrapped around her. They fell back onto the bed.


	4. The Wires

_It was late October, and I was doing my make-up in my tiny and chilly dressing room when there was a knock at the door. I had been on stage many times before. Sometimes I sang alone in shows although not that often, but this was different– a totally different audience. I couldn’t let Adam, Alex, or Mark down.  
It was our first show as The Wires, well as anything... We had only rehearsed before. Adam had called in a few favours, and we were playing at a small club as part of the line-up for a local music festival. It turned out to be a very small show. But an agent had been talent spotting that night and signed us up straight away.  
“Just a minute,” I called, throwing down my eye-shadow brush. Luckily I was just touching up, so I didn’t look too bad. I’d not got only one eye made up or anything like that. “Yeah?” I asked, as I opened the door to see Adam, dressed in a white baggy t-shirt and blue jeans.  
“Just checking you’re ready?” Adam asked with a soft smile.  
“Yeah, just touching up my make-up,” I told him returning the smile. I’d done my hair in a princess style, but I was still wearing jeans with a lilac cardigan wrapped over my black top. I’d not yet put my black leather trousers on or my long, lined vest top that was also black. I thought it would make me look more streamlined, emphasizing my boobs and not my tummy.  
“You look beautiful...” Adam commented and stroked my arm. I gave an awkward laugh and moved back to the table where my makeup and silver jewellery were laid out. I wasn’t going over the top with jewellery—just simple hoop earrings and a chunky silver cuff on my left wrist.  
“Lils, it’s busying up!” Tony enthused, suddenly barging his way past Adam. A lilac lanyard with a pass on it flopped around his neck from under his owing hair.  
“Oh really?” I asked, with genuine surprise as my brother perched himself against my chair. He eyed his old school friend.  
“I’ll leave you to finish getting ready then,” Adam said awkwardly.  
He gave Tony a sheepish look as he walked out of the room.  
“You went for the black top then?” My brother asked casually, referring to the little fashion show I’d given him the previous night. He glanced at my clothes that were hanging from a makeshift hook on the wall, while his hand rested on my shoulder. I continued to perfect my make-up and glanced at his reflection with a confirming smile.  
“Where did you get that pass from?” I asked, knowing I’d not left him one. It was not until I’d actually arrived at the venue that I realised he’d need one.  
I thought with it being a smaller event, that anyone could just wander backstage, but no.  
“Oh, Mark grabbed it for me. He was having a drink at the bar with me before,” Tony explained, studying the pass around his neck.  
“I have about ten minutes to get ready. So go on, leave me,” I waved him in the direction of the door.  
“Good luck,” Tony said smiling. “I’ll be watching you.” He chuckled and blew me a kiss before leaving the room.  
I was glad when the penultimate song came. Don’t get me wrong.  
I enjoyed the show, but it was very stressful at the same time. A lot of technical stuff wasn’t right; mainly my mic kept cutting out.  
And then of course in the lulls of silence between songs, the hecklers shouted for us to get off the stage or men shouted for me to get my tits out.  
I said thanks and good night to the audience. As soon as the words left my mouth, I felt a thud against me and arms wrapping around me.  
“You did it! I’m so proud of you!” My brother whispered, holding me close to him, his hand pressed against the small of my back. I was sure he was going to cry or something; he’s sometimes a bit soft. I don’t mean because men shouldn’t cry or anything stupid like that. I am talking about a man who once cried at the end of an episode of The Simpsons.  
“Tony,” I whispered softly, lightly pushing him off me to no response “Tony, you’re crushing my ribs!” I joked, then ran my left palm over his cheek and smiled at him. His eyes practically sparkled with joy.  
“Sarah’s just down here.” Tony suddenly said, stepping away from me as I nodded and followed him. I was excited to see Sarah again. She had come up from London. Taking a small break between West End productions, especially to see our first show.  
It’s not that I didn’t like spending time with Adam, Mark, and Alex. Alex was such a funny man, and we got on really well. His girlfriend was crazy, mad as a hatter. She was always fashioning random household items into clothes.  
But I just thought that with how Adam had acted towards me, I should keep my distance and not encourage him. I was their singer and the sooner Adam got that into his head the better. Obviously and unfortunately he never did._


End file.
